The Unity League of Teutonium
The First Speech. On January 18th, 1915, Luriel Trevla rt Dreisenberg sent out a message to the people of his county that the very first public speech of his new political movement would be taking place at four in the evening, in his estate's courtyard in Dreisenberg. People from all over the countryside, and even the next county over, rallied in his courtyard and outside of his estate walls to hear what he finally had to say, after fliers and newspaper entries had already left much to be desired from the public populace. Luriel Trevla would be the first of his family to become truly outspoken in politics, and with the recent merging into Teutonium, it is easy to say that people were very eager to see which side he would be taking in the political spectrum. "People of Vylithof, people of my beautiful city, I welcome you to my home, of which I have graciously opened my doors to you. I bring you all here today to speak my mind, to speak our mind. I have come, to spread the word of our struggle and strife, and to tell the rest of you how we can prevent such a thing from ever happening again." These were the first words spoken that day, and it would come pass that these words would be widely praised by the crowds gathered there in that courtyard. Although, there were some people amongst them that saw this as to aggressive at first glance, or maybe they simply did not agree with what he had to say, the majority of those in attendance did in fact praise his words. The Dreisenberg Watch Present for the entire speech and gathering were members of the Dreisenberg Watch. The men of this department are the local law enforcement of the City of Dreisenberg, hence the name, and were established shortly after the fall of Vylithof's Monarchy, leaving the Military unable to protect their own settlements, the rest of the nation's nobility too busy killing each other and fighting for territory amongst themselves to focus enough on the wellbeing of the nation. House Trevla being the one and only family to remain silent in the feuds of the nobility, and to use their resources to aid the places they could within Vylithof, they earned the trust and respect of the nation, and soon after the merge with Teutonium, the right to rule as well. The Dreisenberg Watch would later become known as Trevla's Militia amongst the townspeople of Dreisenberg, jokingly of course, but it is in fact well known that Luriel Trevla himself personally takes interest in aiding the Watch in investigations and management of the City, as he should as the Lord of the County. This would in turn result in the Dreisenberg Watch, as shown in the photographs beforehand, going out of their way to personally aid in some endeavors of the Count. The Purpose Of The Party "Ladies and Gentlemen of this fair city. We all saw the devastation that befell our great nation when our Monarch had fallen, and our nobility squandered amongst themselves for power and control over our nation. It is for this very reason why we must strengthen our resolve, and loyalty to our King. Our allegiances should lie with Teutonium, with the King, and we should all make it our personal responsibility to ensure that everyone who resides within it's borders holds their loyalty to him as well." Luriel spoke for two hours that day, and in response, it bolstered the public approval ratings of his newfound political movement. He spoke of the need for the re-education of nations conquered by Teutonium's rising Empire, and that it was crucial for our expansion efforts that for those who are to be considered Teutonian, they must know, understand, and live by Teutonian Culture. He stated that if Teutonium allowed nations' conquered to continue to spread their culture, and fester within Teutonium's borders, it would only heavily increase the risk of rebellion from those nations, just as the Adyah territories already resist against Teutonian Rule, even though they have not even been conquered. "It is here where we must make our voices heard to those who would call themselves Teutonian, but live as if they were Rusanian, or Gysterian, or that of Velmonte! They must know that if they wish to remain citizens of our glorious nation, they must learn and live by our nature, by our code, by our way of life! This much is certain! This much is clear! For if we do not do this little, we cannot do much more." Category:Organizations